


Much Prettier Dead

by TRAGICSINS



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempted Murder, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Character Death, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRAGICSINS/pseuds/TRAGICSINS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Way catches Frank's attention but maybe not in the best way possible. Instead of an infatuation it becomes an obsession, something Frank has been coping to get better with for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From The Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains EXTREMELY triggering content such as attempted murder and graphic explanations of bleeding, bruising, harming of others, etc. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE EASILY TRIGGERED.

_“Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery” – Charles Caleb Colton_

 

I’d always believed that quote I read so long ago in one of my literature books. I just never thought I’d be able to put that to use…until I met Mr. Way. Never had I ever wanted to be someone until I saw him. The way he dressed and spoke and even walked caught my attention. I vowed to be him.

 

**Even if it involved death in the end.**

* * *

 

Let’s start at the beginning of this year when I first met this teacher. The summer after junior year I was assigned to a class called _Essential Living Skills, Room 202, Mr. Gerard Way._

 

I don’t remember quite why I took this class or why I was even interested in it in the first place. I guess I figured I could learn something from this class.

 

The first day of school was so vague I don’t think we can start that far back into my senior year. All I really remember was walking in and hearing Mr. Way’s whiny, captivating voice. And I remember that night I jerked off because of it. He hadn’t asked my name that day either but he bothered to learn everyone else’s.

 

-

 

By the end of the first semester I had managed to learn so much about this teacher I probably could’ve started writing a biography about him. It became routine for me to stay in his class for about an hour or two every day after school. I learned about his home and his childhood and he even told me about when he was a teenager. _We never had a good as childhood as you kids do now._ He kept saying that over and over and all I could do was nod and agree. But by god, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him and I guess it became obvious when he started blushing over the way I was looking at him.

 

“Mr. Way?...” I spoke, hesitant of my question.

 

His eyes took to me quickly, widened and curious. “Yeah?”

 

“Are you,” I cleared my throat loudly. “Are you married?”

 

Mr. Way’s eyebrows furrowed. “Does it look like I am?”

 

I swallowed harsh at that remark. _You don’t have to be such a bitch about it Mr. Way. I could kill you right here and it’d all be over with. Fuck you._

“No, it doesn’t look like you are. I was just curious” I had to keep myself from saying my thoughts aloud.

 

* * *

 

After that day I didn’t stay after school anymore. I was turned off from him. It hurt to look at him after how bitchy he had been towards me until an evening in town on December 31st.

 

I had snuck out to get some drinks at a local bar in the heart of Belleville. Granted I wasn’t of legal drinking age I really needed to get a lot of emotions off my mind. I still wasn’t over Mr. Way hating me and I definitely wasn’t over the way he looked. So slender and precious with white skin and black hair hanging in his face. His lips, winter chapped, but so smooth looking. **How I would’ve loved to bash his face into a brick wall just to see the blood run over them.** What I would’ve done to see that only brings back my thirst to try and hurt him. I’ll continue; I had made it to the bar and somehow security had managed to figure out I was only 17 at the time. Of course I thought my night was going to be ruined by such a little mistake on my part. Just when I was going to leave and continue to suffer my night in a small, dark room with plastered posters of my heroes on the walls Mr. Way had showed up. I had never seen him in this situation before. His hair was messier than usual, his jeans tight, and a tank top that exposed the sides of his torso.

 

“He’s my guest, no drinks for him of course” Mr. Way’s arm reached over the length of my shoulders, his hand clasped onto my skin.

 

The two guards exchanged looks at each other before nodding simultaneously and gesturing us to the entrance. After we had made it through the bar doors Mr. Way took his arm off of me and became very distant from myself. I frowned at the gesture. I wanted to make it obvious I still liked him but unfortunately overcompensated by jamming into him a little too hard with my hip.

 

“Ow, Frank, what the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to hurt me?” his voice faded into the distance as I imagined hurting him. He would suffer so hard. I moaned at the thought.

 

When I decided to join real life again Mr. Way was glaring at me. I blinked innocently not remembering that I had just made one of the most sexual noises in my life ever. “Do you want to tell me something?” Mr. Way quirked.

 

I could feel drops of sweat forming below my hair line. “Um-um” I stuttered as the drops began racing down my jaw and bleeding into the fabric of my shirt. “I CAN’T TELL YOU” I screamed at him and bolted for the door.

 

I ran out of the bar and could hear Mr. Way yelling and sprinting after me. My lungs began struggling to take in carbon dioxide and convert it to oxygen. My pace slowed and I could hear Mr. Way’s footsteps getting louder as he got closer to me. I turned down an alley and hid behind some huge trash cans. I thought maybe they’d hide me from him. I didn’t wanna be in love with Mr. Way anymore. All it was going to do was hurt me. I would hurt him more than he’d hurt me. And I mean that in every way physical. I wanted to injure Mr. Way and cut off limbs and make him bleed and it turned me on so much but it would kill him. **I didn’t care if it hurt him that was the problem.** I knew I had issues but I didn’t want Mr. Way to be afraid of me. I wanted him to start falling in love with me, then I’d make my mark. Granted I hadn’t killed anyone before, Mr. Way would’ve been a perfect first victim.

 

* * *

 


	2. Lonely Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little deeper...

I sat alone. The wooden floorboards of my room creaked when I would shift my weight across my feet. I locked myself in here since the night I saw Mr. Way. I couldn’t explain how I felt for the feelings are so long gone now. **For the next couple of days my thoughts had become a living hell.** A war between telling the truth and slowly keeping the emotions hidden in the back of my mind. Unfortunately I would have to tell him to keep myself from deteriorating from the pain. _Emotion’s a bitch,_ I’d often tell myself. That lonely night in my room before the end of Christmas break I decided how I would tell Mr. Way the way I felt. It was a glorious plan of destruction.

 

* * *

 

 

I remember this day all too well. It was snowing heavily in the morning around 4 am. Obviously with all of this excitement building up in me I couldn’t sleep. I had looked in the mirror; dead as fuck. By the time 6 am rolled around I could feel my anxious behavior beginning to fade. I wasn’t as excited but that’d change as soon as I’d get coffee.

 

I remember my parents had fought deep into the night so it didn’t come as a surprise when I didn’t see either of them home when I went downstairs. I sighed in relief. I looked horrible, I didn’t need parental units telling me either. I brewed a quick cup of coffee and threw in a copious amount of sugar to wake me up. Not like the caffeine had already taken ahold of my life.

 

I went back up to my room and figured I’d dress up a little nicer for Mr. Way. It couldn’t hurt, could it? Maybe he would take it more sincerely. I grabbed a white button-up shirt and tucked it into some black dress slacks. I slipped into a black pair of dress shoes that had fancy tassels hanging from the eyelets. My eyebrow raised as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like Mr. Way. I smirked at the resemblance and made my way out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Gasps filled the hallways as peers who had never talked to me before saw me dressed up in an unusual fashion. Whispers of ‘is that that kid Frank?’ and ‘whoa he looks good’ were being tossed around. I paid attention to none of it, like I said this is just a recollection of my memories. I remember walking straight into Mr. Way’s right after school.

 

“Hey!” I shouted, standing in the middle of the doorway.

 

Mr. Way peered up at me from his desk. “Come in, Frank” he gestured towards me.

 

I immediately did so and tossed my bag on the floor.

 

“So, what’s up? Why are you dressed up?” Mr. Way was curious and I could tell he was catching onto my game real quick.

 

I shrugged. “Mm, just wanted a change of dress I guess”

 

He smirked grimly at me. “I think it’s something a little deeper than that, don’t you think?” his tone of voice raised in a fit of sarcasm.

 

Now I hadn’t realized I said it until I did, ‘fuck’ slipped from my mouth. It was quiet but it sure as hell was loud enough for him to hear.

 

“Excuse me?” Mr. Way had his eyebrows raised.

 

“Fuck-“ I breathed heavily. “Oh fuck- shit- fuck sorry” I managed to mess up so much nothing could stop me now.

 

“Frank, if you’re just going to cuss in front of me then leave” his arms were folded by now.

 

I needed to say what I had to quick. “Mr. Way…I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU” and I found myself running away from my fears again.

 

I ran all the way home and locked my door. I had left my backpack in his room and that’s when I realized that was even a bigger mistake. I had things in there I shouldn’t have; duct tape, dead carcasses, knives, and some school books. I was screwed.

 

* * *

 

The next day is so foreign to me I doubt I could tell you what happened. I know Mr. Way wasn’t there that day and neither was my backpack. My appearance was dramatically different today than yesterday and tons of worried looks were thrown my way as I walked down to Mr. Way’s classroom that day. When I reached his room there was a sign on the door, a riddle in fact. It was scrawled on a piece of white lined paper,

 

_‘When I am alive I do not speak. Anyone who wants to takes me captive and cuts off my head. They bite my bare body I do no harm to anyone unless they cut me first. Then I soon make them cry.’_

I cocked my head to the side and squinted in thought. _What the fuck does that mean?_

 

I sighed as I took the paper off the door and shoved it in my pocket. The lights in his room were off making the room this black square of endlessness. I scanned either side of the hall checking to see if there were cameras or people before entering his room. As I let my eyes adjust to the blinding darkness I tried to remember the layout of his room so I could find his desk. I knew he had a small lamp on the right side of it. My hands felt over the edges of student’s desks and finally I reached adjacent to the last desk and felt the harsh cut wood of Mr. Way’s desk. My head fell back as I let out a sigh. I found the decrepit green desk chair and sat down then found the lamp’s switch and let the light flood the small corner of my inhabitance.

 

I exhaled slowly before opening all of the drawers to find signs.

 

-

 

At the end of my thorough search I had only managed to find a couple of oddities stored deep in the depths of Mr. Way’s desk; a condom or two, some knives that looked fairly similar to mine, three folded and smashed notes, cigarettes, about two lighters, and a fuck ton of thick markers obviously not used for drawing if you know what I mean. I grabbed most of what I listed, even a marker or two, I’d use them later. Also, I didn’t know Mr. Way smoked; something else that turned me on. Can you imagine what his lungs would’ve looked like? Decaying and burning from the chemicals being inhaled with each intake of smoke.

 

The thing about Mr. Way is he was so perfect I would’ve liked him even if he killed someone. In fact, seeing him covered in the blood of someone else would’ve turned me on so much. The blood would dry on his hands with droplets of rich red splattered up his veiny forearms. Fuck, I loved his veins. **I would’ve done anything to get my hands on him.** How I wanted to please him and fuck up his body all at the same time and it was so wrong. I knew it was wrong but I couldn’t help myself. I wanted him so bad and I would do anything to get that.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow I had managed to go through the rest of that school day like nothing had happened. I came home like normal and shut my door just to blast music. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes I had stolen from Mr. Way’s desk and lighted one. I inhaled one long drag and let it seep from my mouth slowly. I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt my chest sensationalize the hot smoke. I finally let the rest of the inhalation escape my body and repeated the cycle all the same. After I let out some steam I started a plan to find where Mr. Way was. **I didn’t care if it killed me.** Little did I know I’d be searching through thousands of records and hundreds of numbers in phonebooks before realizing I could just ask for the info at school. But it wasn’t going to be that easy. I would have to look like a teacher. I figured it’d be easy since I’ve looked like a teacher before. Or I could ask another teacher I thought. Yeah, maybe that would’ve been an easier route out but I wanted to get the information myself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sneaking into the school at night” I gathered up an old friend.

 

“And why should I? We haven’t actually gone out to do anything for months, maybe a year by now” I knew Jon was gonna be a bitch about this.

 

“C’mon man, it’ll be a make-up for all the times I blew you off” a sigh came from his side of the line.

 

“I guess. You’re one lucky son of a bitch to have me lemme tell you.”

 

I rolled my eyes and smirked. “Now hurry up, we don’t have much time before the janitors lock the doors for the night.”

 

\--

 

Breaking into school seemed easy but looking at a building built sturdy with bricks and doors with passwords on them was another story. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy but it’s why I had invited Jon. He’d hacked a few websites before and was a better advocate for breaking into things than me.

 

“I did some research on the way here and it turns out this school only has one passcode for each lock” Jon swiped his thumb over his phone screen.

 

“So then it should be easy right?” I was becoming hopeful.

 

“Yeah I guess, unless you count getting past a fuck ton of security cameras as easy?”

 

“No one ever looks at them” I was sure that was true.

 

Jon looked doubtful. “I dunno man, I don’t wanna get put in jail for this.”

 

“Dude, shut up, you’re gonna be fine. Let’s go” I bolted into the building and waited for Jon to punch in the passcode.

 

  _2649._

I snuck into the building and looked at the wide, ominous hallway staring back at me. It was a big task but luckily we only needed to go to the office which was just diagonal from the main entrance. I sunk low to the floor and creeped over to the office. My legs stretched as far as they could to reach the information desk as fast as I could. Once I made it I searched the cabinet listed _W-Z_ immediately. I found Way as the first folder in the front. There wasn’t much in it since he apparently was a newer teacher in the school district. I hummed as I read each sentence until I found his address and phone number. They even had his license plate number listed on the bottom of the form. I wrote down some info, maybe more than I should have.

 

After I acquired what I wanted I ran out of the office and we made our exit swiftly.

 

“Fuck dude that was awesome” Jon was smiling wide at me, an almost crazed look in his eyes.

 

“I know” I winked and nudged his shoulder with mine.

 

 


	3. Finding A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end or not?

I waited until the weekend to try and even venture out to find Mr. Way. He lived on the east side of Belleville which sort of surprised me because his house was actually just about 10-12 blocks away. It’d take me maybe 15 minutes to get there. I could’ve called him but I was too afraid that he’d be angry at me for sneaking into the school just to find his number. But it was fun to think how angry he’d be with me. **He could hurt me and I’d like that very much.** It was exhilarating to think about his anger. I had wondered during long nights how violent he could get. That vibrant, whiny voice suddenly getting lustrous and deep, alluring and soothing. It’d drag you in, make you crazy and horny and just as soon as you’d think it’d be going somewhere he’d plunge a knife in you deep and rip it down your torso, make you bleed quickly. You’d groan at the pleasure being wiped away with each breath, your eyes fluttering shut, and your last breath being suited with hitches due to the complications of that thin blade puncturing your lungs. Mm, how I would love to see him to do that…even to me.

 

\--

 

I showed up at Mr. Way’s house around 6 in the evening. I didn’t want him to see me in the afternoon, it wouldn’t be as creepy and sincere as the black night. The moon was bright and white that night, much like the ones you see in those silly werewolf movies that you believed as a young, dumb kid. I knocked two times and waited in the cold wind until I heard the door open slowly. Mr. Way squinted to see me.

 

“Frank?” his eyes widened immediately.

 

I smiled grimly. “Hi, Mr. Way. May I come in?”

 

“Uh- sure, I guess.”

I walked in with pride and set down the backpack I had brought along for the ride.

 

“Coffee?” Mr. Way had already started pouring me a cup before I had nodded.  


He handed it to me and I took it from his hand and mumbled a ‘thank you’. He smirked.

 

I sipped from the cup and moaned at the rich taste to it.

 

My eyes wandered around the room and occasionally stopped to take a quick look at Mr. Way. He was certainly something spectacular to gaze upon.

 

I became lost in the taste of drinking the coffee in his small, warm house until he cleared his throat.

 

“Well….why’re you here in the first place? How did you know where I lived?” he became sincerely curious.

 

I couldn’t answer. I was too nervous to speak at that moment so I shrugged it off.

 

He gave me the famous ‘I know you know the answer to my question’ look and continued to stare at me like that until I broke.

 

I sighed like a typical teenage girl and gave in. “Fine, I wanted to know where you went. You weren’t at school at all this week. And by the way, where the f-“I stopped myself from cussing and redirected my language to a more mature, acceptable kind. “Where is my backpack?” I had been the whole week without it and I was rather pissed off about it; couldn’t get any work done.

 

“Why did you have dead animals and knives in your backpack, how about you answer me that question first?” Mr. Way squinted in scrutiny.

 

“So you _did_ take my backpack..hmm, interesting. That’s kind of rude to be sneaking through my stuff” I wasn’t going to succumb to him.

 

“Then the same circumstance stands for you. Why were _you_ in _my_ room?”

 

‘Fuck’ I muttered under my breath. They found out. “I-I was just curious”

 

He chuckled at that. “Mhh, I’m sure you were Mr. Frank Iero”

 

I blushed at the thought of him calling me that. It sounded so- official. “I’m sorry Mr. Way I just really like you.”

 

“ _Love_ me, you _love_ me. You’re infatuated, admit it”

 

I shook my head. I wouldn’t let him know how much in love I was with him. But I wanted to kill him. I didn’t want him to figure me out. My mind was a complex organ full of tunnels and twists and folds with intellectual thoughts and imbalances; those imbalances being my emotions, and I hated that.

 

“Well?” Mr. Way pushed his head forward and leaned it towards me.

 

“You act like such a fucking child. I could kiss you and you’d probably like it” there I had said it. I wanted to kiss him. Is that what he wanted? Wanted to break me apart and detest my opinions in every way possible just to get a reaction. Well guess what, I could break him apart in more ways than one. **And I’d find a way to get to him, make him suffer.**

 

“Maybe you’re right” he simply stated.

 

I choked on my breath and looked at him with wide eyes. We just studied each other for a long, long time. I could feel the tension between us. It needed to be broken. ‘Come here’ I whimpered softly.

 

In a second of a breath I could feel our lips touching and pushing against each other. Mr. Way tugged my head back by my hair. I could feel the skin on my neck being stretched to its limits, it cracked. Mr. Way’s fingers ran up the area of my neck and stopped just below the jaw. My breath became restricted in an instant and the feeling of blood being rushed to the affected area suddenly became hot. My thoughts became quick and panicky, what was he going to do to me? **Hurt me?** In a flash of change his face went from sensual to a hard-pressed frown.

 

“I can’t” he muttered.

 

“Can’t what?” I pouted.

 

“Like you. It’d be wrong.” He blushed instantaneously.

 

“But Mr. Way-“he cut me off.

 

“No, Frank. Leave” he pointed towards the door.

 

My anger intensified into a fit of emotions and pure hatred. “Is that what you want? You just want me to leave then fine Mr. Way. I tried to like you, even love you, but all you’re doing is putting me off like I’m one of your dumb projects in class. Except for this time, you’re not going to be able to finish that project. So just give up. I hate you, I want to **kill you** , so watch your fucking back sir. Revenge’s a bitch” I stomped out and grabbed the knife from my backpack. My knuckles turned clear from my grip. I breathed heavily before throwing it on the ground and slamming the door shut.

 

**That night I planned out how I would kill Mr. Way. I didn’t care if I hurt anyone, not even myself.**


	4. Number 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in depth.

The huge explosion of distraught emotion only seemed to dig me deeper into a grave of being arrested more than anything. Mr. Way had spoken to the principal about OSS a few days after the incidence but he said the cause wasn’t justifiable. Yet again I was getting away with my actions. Good. **It’d give me more time to think about how I could kill Mr. Way.** He was a bastard, I had finally figured that out. No more messing around.

 

Obviously falling in love with him to break down his barrier wouldn’t work so I’d have to make it obvious I wanted his attention. I’d go full-bore infatuation, not as if I wasn’t already infatuated with him. I wanted his gorgeous, slender body and long, thin fingers. I got off that night again.

 

\--

 

Night one hadn’t been successful in the least. I was becoming too distracted by love. Goddamn that was one powerful emotion. I had to start off at base one again. Walk in like nothing had happened thus far and make new.

 

* * *

 

Another week had went by before Mr. Way came back to school. In the time being I kept busy catching up on missing assignments and essays. I didn’t even bother getting in trouble, it wasn’t worth it if he wasn’t there to see it. Hours upon hours had been spent trying to figure out that stupid riddle that had been shoved in my pocket from his desk so many weeks ago. It’d been 7 months into my senior year and I hadn’t accomplished much of anything. Not even my senior project was finished. Maybe my final lasting impression could be the slaughtered and battered corpse of Mr. Way hanging from one of the football field goals. I could probably manage to do that in the middle of night right before graduation day.

 

* * *

 

It was a Tuesday; the 16th of March. I had 81 days to figure out a plan. After long hours of writing and thinking I had finally come up with a way to kill him. It had only taken me over half of the year to figure it out. It was going to be excellently evil. My hatred had only grown deeper for him in the coming months to this day that only added onto the damage I’d do; multiple detentions, ISS, OSS, you name it. Sixteen penalties on my record thus far. Sixteen days of endless sitting with nothing to write with or write on. Just that room of lonely silence. Not even a clock to keep a beat to. Nothing. **And I wanted to make Mr. Way pay for all of my precious time lost.**

 

\--

 

On Wednesday I walked into Mr. Way’s class prepared for a presentation. We all had to write reports on a fictional book.

 

I walked in wearing my normal style of oversized clothing.

 

“Frank, you’re first” Mr. Way snapped and pointed to the front of the class.

 

I glared over at him and did as told.

 

“I had Dune. I thought-“

 

“No one cares what you thought about it. Just tell us the main idea of it and sit down”

 

My lip trembled in fear at him. He was just becoming meaner and I couldn’t stand it. I wanted to slap the shit out of him and turn him normal again.

 

“The-the book-“ I could feel my anxiety rises with each second. “It’s-“ my hands started shaking.

 

\--

 

The next second I found myself in the bathroom vomiting up everything I had eaten for breakfast that morning. My body collapsed onto the vile school bathroom floor. I lost everything in me; my feelings, my thoughts, my meal. **I hated Mr. Way.** He made me feel like this. I hadn’t had an anxiety attack in so long and I certainly didn’t want them coming back because of one awful person. I sat on the bathroom floor for the longest time before hearing the door open. I threw up again at the noise.

 

“Frank?” that whiny voice.

 

“If it’s you Mr. Way just go away. I don’t like you. Leave me alone” my voice barely managed to crack through the thick, stuffy atmosphere.

 

My persistent refusal to speak to Mr. Way had managed to fail this time around. The stall door slowly opened and lightly brushed over my exposed spine.

 

“You have to talk to me sooner or later” I didn’t dare to look at him.

 

I shook my head as a response which apparently didn’t do justice for Mr. Way for he continued by kneeling down next to me and putting a hand on my back and rubbing it.

 

“What happened today in class wasn’t normal. What’s wrong?”

_‘You’re the problem, Mr. Way’_ was crawling up my throat just dying to be spoken.

 

Instead I manifested into saying, “Nothing”  


“Frank. Frank I care about you”

 

“No you don’t, it’s too late” I pushed his arm off of me.

 

I didn’t know what to do so I just continued to crouch there on the ground; broken.

 

“C’mon” Mr. Way forcefully picked me up and put his arm across my shoulders like he did that December night at the bar.

 

“Mr. Way don’t touch me” I growled.

 

His face became one big expression of sadness. Yet, he continued to hold me next to him, hip to hip. I hated it.

 

We walked into his classroom and I stood there motionless while I heard the door creak shut. I rolled my eyes at the thought of what he was going to say to me. I wish I could’ve just ran away. Maybe jumping out of the window would solve something? No.

 

I was in too deep with everything. My plan to kill Mr. Way was faulted and too tedious to complete in a single night. I still had feelings for him I just didn’t want to express them any longer. In a fit of panic all of my pent up sadness came flowing out like a rainstorm on a dark summer night.

 

“Mr. Way I just- I want you to love me and to show me that love. I want you to kiss me and hug me and tell me sweet nothings and fuck me senseless into the night. _Is that too much to ask?_ Please, Mr. Way. Please” I screwed up now.

 

Minutes went by before any logical response came out of him. In the time passed it was a series of gasps and mutters of my name.

 

“I don’t know what to say” his eyes fluttered quickly.

 

I swallowed hard hearing the saliva run down my throat and wet my dry esophagus. My heart began racing so fast it sounded like it could rip through my shirt at any moment.

 

“Is that really how you feel about me?” he continued to ask.

 

I blinked twice and nodded slowly.

 

He closed his eyes and smiled with a sigh of relief following after. His hands interlocked and held the crane of his neck as he tilted it back.

 

Maybe my plan could work out after all.

 

* * *

 


	5. Sweet Little Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

The night lasted long into the next morning. It became more intimate than anything I had ever experienced. Mr. Way held me and he – he kissed me. Hard. If I remember long enough I can still get the feeling of him kissing me. It was much different from anything I could recall watching on television and in movies about it. Mr. Way did it better. He bit my bottom lip over and over and smirked while kissing me. A muttered whine of my name escaped his lips as I took it one step further and ran my hands down his chest. I had always wanted to do that. I wanted to touch him and I wanted him to touch me back. He could grab me anyway he wanted to and I’d be at the mercy of his touch. I loved him. It’s true, I really did. At least I started to. **One little problem…I still thrived to be him.** It hurt how much I looked up to him. **I wanted to be his clone.** When the time was right I could take him out. _‘Kill him_ ’ my body screamed. ‘ _KILL HIM. KILL HIM. KILL HIM NOW FRANK YOU HAVE TO DO IT. KILL HIM. RIP HIS HEAD OFF, SLIT HIS THROAT, CUT OFF HIS HANDS, MUTILATE HIM. DO IT’_ these persistent thoughts stayed steady as Mr. Way and I became more intimate. With each stroke of my hand up and down his cock my mind created another unrelenting thought. And it only became worse as I began to suck him off. My tongue tasted his thick skin and made it wet, made him want to cum.

 

“Frank, fuck” the first wild moan leapt into the atmosphere. His breathing hitched with each intake of air. His fingers became entangled in my hair and tugged with each movement.

 

“Oh, oh Mr. Way” I whimpered out and looked up at him from his crotch. His throat was exposed and laden with sweat. The droplets of salty liquid running down onto his chest and torso.

 

His hair was frizzed from the peculiar amount of sweat being shed. He became so hot in the moment before he came. But I didn’t let him cum. I stopped right then and begged for him to fuck me.

 

“Mr. Way please” I took off my underwear and bent over his couch. I spread my legs apart and bit my lip while looking back at him. “I beg of you. Please do it. I wanna feel you inside me” I blushed. It was sad how weak I was for him.

 

He smirked at me and teased me by rubbing the head of his cock over my ass before slowly pushing into me. I leaned forward and closed my eyes at the pain. He was stretching me so wide, it felt so nice. I moaned at each movement, letting a whine or two of his name leave my thoughts and become spoken. With each response he’d thrust in further and harder which only made it ache more. At this point his whole cock was deep in me and it was throbbing intensely. The throbbing of him inside me made my ass get so wet. “Fuck” I cried out.

 

Mr. Way started panting and dug his nails into my back. “God, you’re so fucking tight and little Frank” he moaned out before cumming everywhere inside me and on my ass. His cum dripped down my legs and caused my skin to gain a sticky texture. I jerked off for a minute or two after that and thought about his lips around my cock. I cummed thereafter. I gasped at the pleasure and allowed my head to fall back and my mouth to open wide. I bit my lip after the orgasm had passed. My eyes stayed closed until I felt I was capable of looking at Mr. Way after moaning and screaming his name so loud. The instance I opened my eyes he was looking at me closely and leaned in and kissed me hard.

 

“You looked so pretty all innocent like that, mouth open and moaning” he said to me.

 

I blushed beet red at that statement. “You looked so hot too” I whispered to him.

 

* * *

 

The Monday after our sex night I walked into Mr. Way’s classroom with no problem. Everything was going fine from then on out and I had no reason to even try and propose a new way of killing him. He hadn’t done anything, in fact, I think he was desperate to fuck me again for he came back to me at the end of class and said ‘come over’. I looked at him and stood up.

 

“I can’t” I said.

 

He pouted. “Why not? I thought you were so _in love_ with me” a smirk forming upon his face.

 

“Says the one who fucked me senseless that night”

 

“You begged for it. I didn’t have to do it. I could’ve just let you give me a blowjob and moved on from it. But no, you felt so good inside Frank. So good”

 

I whimpered at him. “I really can’t, I’m sorry. I have to be home”

 

“Whatever” Mr. Way walked away and sat back down at his desk and immediately resorted to looking at his phone.

 

I gathered the rest of my belongings and rolled my eyes before walking out.

 

* * *

 

At home I could finally refocus myself and figure out if it really was necessary to kill Mr. Way. I had wanted to murder him so bad. **Maybe I could just _hurt_ him. **

 

I was home alone that night. Just like every other night my parents had been fighting the entire day and both left because they just couldn’t stand being together for more than five minutes.

 

Around seven pm I heard the doorbell ring. _Who the fuck could that be?_ I was becoming worried as I made my way downstairs. The doorbell kept being rung.

 

“I’m coming!” I shouted in the air.

 

Knocking soon became prevalent and loud. Whomever this was wanted to break down this door. I ran to the door and looked out. No one.

 

“What the fuck?” my eyes widened.

 

Yet the knocking persisted. I looked out of the window this time. Mr. Way popped out in front of me. I screamed.

 

“FUCK” I yelled and looked around for something to grab. He had the wildest look in his eyes.

 

A knife. I fortunately always kept one, blade down, in between the couch cushions. I slowly opened the door only to be instantly attacked by Mr. Way.

 

“You’re not doing anything you motherfucker, you lied” he screamed in my face.

 

Tears started forming in my eyes. “Mr. Way-“he pushed hard against me. I shoved him back against the wall. “STOP” I snarled.

 

“You little liar” he continued to say over and over.

 

I glared at him and growled. **I was going to kill him right here.** But I didn’t want to just yet. I unbuckled his belt with one hand while keeping him there by choking him. He squirmed against me. “Stay still” I demanded.

 

He still kept persistent. I grabbed the knife and shoved down his pants. “Now stay still or I’ll fucking do it.” I put the sharp blade to his cock.

 

His banter stopped completely as I dug into the skin slightly. He let out a strained scream. I took the blade off and turned around in disgust. “You’re a bitch for coming here. So fucking rude” I told him.

 

I glanced over my shoulder and saw him putting his pants back on. I turned back around and replaced where the knife was. “I guess next time you’ll know not to mess with me you fucker” I wanted to make him feel bad. I was done this time. **I needed to kill Mr. Way.** He was ruining my life; becoming too attached.

 

I hadn’t noticed he’d left until I turned back around to see the void around me. It was quiet, everything was back into place. My brain struggled to decipher between what was real and what wasn’t.

 

“I need to go to bed” I said to myself as I laid down on the couch and sacked out for the night.

* * *

 


	6. Possible Impossibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confusion

It’d been another week since I saw Mr. Way at school again. I was starting to wonder if maybe he’d been fired and was just trying to run his last two weeks through by not working. This, of course, gave me adequate time to think of a better plan to kill him. It involved his invitation to my house and a few booby traps here and there that would allow me to strike in for the kill. I smirked to myself at how much pain I would put him in. However it’d be a quick death. Quick, thin cuts to some important arteries and it’d all be over. He’d bleed a lot and I was prepared for that. Thought maybe a blood marinade for some meat would be a delicious meal.

 

\--

 

When Mr. Way decided to finally show up in class again as our teacher I asked.

 

“Hey, Mr. Way” my voice felt so small in the large room.

 

“What’s up Frank?” he looked at me as if nothing had happened between us, like we were strangers.

 

“Do you wanna come over to my house tonight? I’m making a very special meal near and dear to my heart. Thought I’d invite you to try it, even be a part in making it”

 

He paused for a long time. “I guess. What time?”

 

“Seven.”

 

He nodded in agreement with that statement. I waved goodbye as I walked out of the classroom and made my way to lunch.

 

Tonight was going to be one of the longest nights I’ve ever survived. I had to wait until the right time to slaughter him. It’d take maybe an hour or two of settling in before I could do anything.

 

\--

 

Lunch had always been a living hell for me. Kids chomping down on disgusting cafeteria food was not exactly my definition of ‘fun’. A lot of kids here had the general ideology that lunch was meant for fun between sitting with friends and eating that gross food (if you could even call it that) I explained.

 

Today’s choice of meals:

 

  1. Pulled pork with corn (probably frozen) and chocolate milk

  2. BBQ Ranch salad with extra cheese and water

  3. Steak sandwich with a shit ton of horseradish that made your breath smell like you haven’t gotten a dental checkup since birth




 

Kids were gross. I never understood them. Fuck that, I didn’t even understand myself. Why did I have to be this age? I was 18 but by society’s standards I still had “many things to learn about the way things work”. But by god I wasn’t dumb. I actually had a brain and used it unlike some of these spineless idiots that didn’t know the difference between frozen and fresh corn. They most likely didn’t even know what 2 times 2 was. An IQ of 80 was the average for most of these assholes I would’ve guessed. And personality? None. They were like fish, all the same. Same look, same personality, same everything. I don’t think any of them could function if the leader wasn’t in charge of brain washing their minds with every single statement that came out of their mouth. The leader being a girl called Haley. She was so fucking dumb and just a fraction of the trash that went to this school. No wait, she was the epitome of trash in the world. Her life was a landfill full of useless information like her chest size. ’38C’ she would say every day to the mindless people that followed her around like a pet.

 

Haley sat at the far other end of the cafeteria with all of her “pets”.

 

(From now on I’ll refer to her as H. She doesn’t deserve the recognition of a full name by this point).

 

She was scum. And today she had decided she wanted to sit in a different area of the cafeteria. That area happened to be the table right in front of mine. I couldn’t get away from the assholes in this place.

 

Everything had been going fine. I was content with reading _A Catcher in the Rye_ until H decided she wanted to fuck with me. Whether or not that was her intention is up to interpretation but I was pretty sure she wanted to mess around with me.

 

“Hey Frank” I didn’t look up at her.

 

But when my name was called more times afterwards I had had enough.

 

“What do you want fuck face?” I glared up from my current page.

 

“Oo, someone’s a little grouchy today aren’t they?” she looked back at her pets and I’m sure signaled them with some little gesture of the face to make them laugh.

 

“Oh yeah, everything’s funny to your little clique, isn’t it?” I had no tolerance for this girl.

 

“C’mon why’re you so mean to me, Frankie? Huh?”

 

I growled. “Don’t you dare call me that name again. I will slit your throat, I swear”

 

She started laughing. “You’re so retarded” soda was thrown at me.

 

I was steaming within my own body. **I could kill her right now. I wanted to hurt her.** She would pay for what she did. They all would. Even Mr. Way. He never bothered to ask me why my clothes were drenched when he passed me in the hall. Didn’t think to ask me what had happened, what another fuck face. **That’s why he needed to be killed.** He encouraged the narcissistic behavior. Tonight he’d be over with.

 

\--

 

7 pm had rolled around faster than I had thought it would. My nerves had become a worst enemy, making my hands shake. I cracked my knuckles and wiped my palms in a fit of anxiousness.

 

At seven sharp the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Mr. Way dressed in a suit with a younger but mature woman. _Fuck, my plan’s screwed._

 

“Uh, come in?” I studied the lady. Black hair was neatly tied back. A plaid skirt stopped mid-thigh with white knee high socks covering the bottom part of her legs. A pair of creepers were worn over her feet. Her shirt was a plain, black button down with the top three buttons unfastened to allow breathing.

 

Mr. Way’s hand grasped her waist. I glared at him and made my way to the kitchen.

 

“I’ve never properly introduced you to my wife” Mr. Way spoke.

 

That fucking liar said he wasn’t married. He cheated on his wife with me. That poor lady. **Mr. Way would pay for his sins.**

 

“This is Lindsey” he continued to say.

 

I grinned and held out my hand. She grabbed my hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you Frank. Gerard’s told me a lot about you. Says you’re a good student”

 

My eyes became calm again. I no longer hated this woman. She really was innocent and sweet. Her lips were so pretty. How did Mr. Way even get her? Where’d he find her; heaven? I wasn’t being sappy either. She was a total angel compared to his hellish ass.

 

“Sit down” I gestured at the two chairs resting on either side of the table. I hadn’t planned for three.

 

I quickly ran and got another chair and placed it in the middle of the two seats.

“Well…”I paused. “I didn’t really plan for three people. We’ll have to order food”

 

Mr. and Mrs. Way looked at each other worried. “That’s ok” they said.

 

I smiled. Mr. way fucked me over.

 

My fingers pressed the keys for the nearest pizza delivery place.

 

“Hello, this is Lil Peter’s Pizza. Try out our new drive-thru option in multiple locations around New Jersey. This is Alex speaking, how may I help you?” his voice crackled.

 

“Hi Alex, I would like to order three large cheese pizzas,”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Nope, thank you” I told him the address and promptly hung up.

 

\--

 

Ten minutes later the pizza showed at the front door. I paid the worker and shut the door.

 

“I’m really sorry we couldn’t have had something better,”

 

“Next time I just won’t come” Lindsey said with an ounce of sass hidden within the remark.

 

Oh, she crossed the line.

 

“No, really it’s fine. I should’ve been prepared more,”

 

“Dear, it’s fine, just keep your hands off of my husband” she smirked to herself and rolled her eyes at me before kissing Mr. Way hard on the lips.

 

I could feel my blood bubbling underneath my skin. I felt a heaviness burden my chest and quicken my breath. “Get out” I muttered.

 

“Bye Frank” they waved on the way out.

 

I didn’t say a word back.

 

I slammed the door shut and calmly sat down on the couch. I didn’t know what to do anymore. I felt betrayed. Hated. Unwanted. Dead.

 

If I didn’t kill Mr. Way soon I’d go crazy.

 

I needed to stop being afraid of myself. I had to go full-bore psycho. I had done it before, I would do it again.

 

My legs spread up the steps two-by-two. The lock on my door became secured shut. Music blasted into the walls and radiated into my ears. I furiously scrawled notes on the paper. Tomorrow was the day. **I would kill him in school.** All it would take is a distraction. An unexpected fire drill. A real fire to burn down hell itself. It would be a beautiful disaster.

 

A long night of sleep was still to follow before the big day. I had to rest up for the chaos I’d be creating tomorrow. I sighed and smiled before shutting off the lights and going to bed in the pitch dark.

 

1 am.

 

* * *

 


End file.
